1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses without using screws to secure the lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional eyeglasses have different purposes such as the sunglasses and reading glasses, and the conventional eyeglasses generally comprise a front with two rims, and two temples are connected to the two rims respectively. The temples are connected to the rims by screws and each of the rims has a lens installed therein.
The lenses each are shaped to be matched with the installation holes of the two rims and the each rim has a connection portion which is connected to the temple by screws so that the lens is securely connected to the rim.
However, the size of the connection portion of the rim is small and the screws have to be small enough to be connected to the connection portion and the temple, so that the assembler has to take extra attention to secure the screws by a proper tool. In other words, the screws and the tool are specially designed and the tiny screws are easily loose.
The present invention intends to provide a pair of eyeglasses and the lenses are secured to the rims without using any screw.